Seven Devils
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Something sinister is coming to New Orleans, leaving the Originals desperate. Do they team up with someone dark from their past who has bad intentions but wants their enemy gone as much as they do or do they gain more by betraying them? Welcome to New Orleans: Betrayal. Desire. Hate. Love. Family. And blood. "If I don't get what I want I will paint this town in red." HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. **

**Seven Devils  
****Chapter 1  
****The Casket Girls**

**Songs: **

**Florence and the Machine-Seven Devils**

**Celldweller-Own Little World**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Sacrilege**

* * *

**_(Louisiana, 18th century)_**

**_For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. Looking to find adventure, fortune, and even love. Young society women imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman, like the legendary Casket Girls._**

_"Excuse me sir," a girl said gently with a heavy French accent. The man looked up, away from the window and gave the girl a gentle smile. _

_"How long before we arrive at the Governor's House?" _

**_Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle._**

_The carriage suddenly stopped before the man could answer and loud shouts rang in the air. Through the draped windows the three French women could see torches and shadows of men. The carriage began to rock, making the scream as the men tried to get in. Before the door could be opened, the carriage stopped shaking and loud screams of pain echoed. They clutched each others hands until the point of pain as the screams slowly died out. The man across from them leaned forward to open the door, making them scramble back farther into their seats. The man looked around, terrified at the image now burned in his mind of the men, his friends strewn across the land, their necks torn open and some with their heads off, many without their hearts. He looked straight ahead and screamed, before he was pulled out of the carriage and his throat was torn open, making the scream die out. The girls tried to quiet their breathing as the door was pulled open again. In the small window a woman with dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair wearing a dress that was obviously of expensive material, signifying of her high class. She smiled gently at them and reached a hand in. _

_"There, there little lambs, all the bad been have gone away." Another woman, this one with brighter eyes and brighter hair though still very beautiful appeared behind her and gave them a sweet smile and said in French, "Tu es en sécurité ici, s'il vous plaît pardonnez le désordre."**(1)**_

_The woman in front smiled again and nodded. _

_"Us girls have got to stick together. Now is there anything you want to take with you?" she questioned. This seemed to awaken the girls from their shock and they stepped out, grabbing their few belongings and fleeing from the scene with the two blonde woman leading them away._

* * *

**_The Casket Girls legend lives on, now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how woman can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves._**

Rebekah walked down the street, dodging the many people of New Orleans. She smiled as she vaguely remembered the meaning of the Casket Girls and the many French woman she helped save. She turned her head as she surveyed the Quarter. Woman in white dresses was nearly the only thing she could see. A flash of red caught her eye that made her crane her neck, the shadow of blonde hair following the red that made her pause and shake her head at her imagination. She continued down the street unperturbed and unaware of the sharp eyes that followed her.

* * *

**(Cami's apartment)**

Cami screamed again, writhing as Davina gazed sympathetically but continued with the magic that, while causing great pain was removing the compulsion.

"Oh God, it hurts!" the blonde bartender moaned. Davina bit her lip and knealed beside her.

"I'm sorry, Cami. It's the only way to break Klaus' compulsion," she sighed.

"Believe me, I know what it's like. You're okay. And hey-all these notes that you made? It's very _Momento_ of you. Nice work," Josh intervened with a nod.

"We've been at this all night. I don't understand what's happening to me, I don't understand any of this-"

"But you will. I will unlock every stolen memory, undo every piece of mind control that any vampire has ever done to you. When I'm done, you will understand all of it, and you'll be free," Davina promised but paused.

"I can stop, if you want me to," she offered.

"No," Cami said.

"Don't stop. I want to remember everything."

* * *

**(the Abbatoir)**

Hayley yanked on the zippper again, sighing in frustration when it didn't move.

"Would you like some help?" she jumped, raising her head to see the reflection of Elijah in the doorway. She smiled.

"You might need to use all your vampire strength," she joked. Elijah smiled and set a hand on her shoulder, making her still as he gripped the zipper gently.

"Allow me," he murmured and pulled the zipper back, pulling it out of the lace and pushing it back on it's course, and buttoning the few buttons on top.

"Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess," Hayley rolled her eyes as she observed her round stomach in the mirror.

"I think you look lovely, though I would..." he didn't continue, only touching her brithmark. Hayley nodded, ignoring the shiver down her spin at his touch and covered her birthmark with her hand.

"I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered," she snarked.

"Well, I don't suspect any of the riff-raff here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you're under the protection of my family. Still, you shouldn't take any chances," Elijah warned. Hayley looked at herself again and sighed.

"All knocked up and nowhere to go," she said.

"You know... if you wanted the attend the festivities tonight, I would be more than willing to take you," Elijah offered.

Hayley hesitated, wanting to say yes.

"Mmm...You and Klaus are barely on speaking terms. Let's not rock the boat, okay?" she said instead. Elijah stared at her through the mirror.

"Of course," was all he said as he turned to leave.

"Elijah," Hayley stopped him, making him turn back and quirk an eyebrow.

"Do you mind...?" she gestured to her dress. Elijah stepped back, unbuttoning and unzipping the dress quickly. He paused as he knuckles brushed the smooth skin of her back and he internally berated himself. He smiled at her and let go before turning and leaving. Hayley watched him go through the mirror, holding her dress up with her arms as she tried to ignore the tingles Elijah's touch had given her.

* * *

**(Main Street, the Quarter)**

Rebekah internally sighed as she sifted through the dresses.

"Dull, dreary, hideous," she muttered as she continued to insult all the dresses in her mind. Honestly, she should've kept the dresses she had back then because these were just terrifyingly terrible.

"Talking about the clothes or something else?" she ignored him, having realized he was behind her seconds earlier before he said anything.

"Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off," she said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Bekah," he said, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder but she gripped his wrist and tossed it away.

"Don't. You made your choice. You and Klaus are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me," she stated, continuing around the store, Marcel following her like a puppy. He opened his mouth to retort when his phone began to ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Rebekah mused mockingly. He ignored her, turning away and putting the phone to his ear.

"What's up?"

_"A bit of an issue. It seems our little bird has flown the coop."_

* * *

**(Living Room, the Abattoir)**

"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped," Klaus said as he paced in short circles with long leg strides.

"She wouldn't just leave, she knows the witches want her back," Marcel argued. Elijah appeared in the doorway before continuing into the room.

"Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition," he said.

"What did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take her?" Marcel snarled, take the few short steps that would make him face-to-face with the Original.

"I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?" Elijah said warningly, not looking away from Marcel's face. Marcel stared unemotionally before turning away with a sneer.

"I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense," Elijah swore.

"That _child, _to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy," Klaus stated.

"She is a friend, Klaus," Marcel said, an undertone of warning in his voice.

"Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead," the hybrid smirked before walking out, past the two. Marcel moved to follow before Elijah stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless. This would not bode well for Davina," Elijah stated.

"I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on her," Marcel promised.

"Nor will I," Elijah agreed.

* * *

**(Courtyard, the Abattoir)**

Rebekah ruffled through the old chests, Hayley next to her as they both searched for a white dress.

"So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley asked conversationally.

"Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?" Rebekah wondered, not looking up from the dresses.

"No, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead."

"Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated," Hayley said.

"So _you_ are the reason she's run off," Rebekah hummed.

"Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches," Hayley defended.

"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible," Rebekah retorted.

They both raised their heads and watched Marcel and Klaus converse quietly on the balcony.

"Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl," Rebekah murmured.

"Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" Hayley questioned.

"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together."

* * *

**(Rousseau's)**

Sophie moaned, pressing her lips to the man's in front of her, leaning back on the table as she tightened her legs around his waist. A light cough interrupted them before anything could go further.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sabine said, full of amusement. Sophie looked back at the man in front of her and, with an internal sigh, patted his shoulder, signifying his leave.

"I've been calling you for like an hour," Sabine commented.

"I thought you'd have taken the hint."

"You've been acting like this since Agnes was killed," Sophie thought back to when Klaus had called her, informing her Agnes was dead and _had_ been killed by Elijah. At first she had been confused, Elijah had promised Agnes wouldn't die, before thinking back, and Elijah had said Agnes wouldn't die by his brother's hands. Sophie cursed the Original for twisting her words, though she supposed she should have seen it.

"Yeah, can you blame me? It's not like I have a lot to keep me going these days."

"Well, while you've been drowning your sorrows by nailing everything that walks, I've been doing my tours, keeping my head down and my ears open. Marcel's daywalkers are scouring the whole town looking for a girl-brown hair, blue eyes, sound familiar?" Sabine raised her eyebrows.

"If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know if we're practicing magic...And if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything," Sophie said with realization.

"Sun goes down, vampire search parties quadruple," Sabine held up a hairbrush. Davina's hairbrush.

"I got this from her family's old house. Feel like a locator spell?"

* * *

**(Cami's Apartment)**

Davina set the glass of water in front of Cami with a thunk and a sigh.

"Keep drinking. You need the vervain in your system so you can't be compelled again," the witch murmured.

"Hey Cami, you don't have any like...human blood in your fridge, do you?" Josh asked nervously, shifting on his feet as he tried to ignore the blood he could smell coming off the two humans.

"For crying out loud, here," Davina rolled her eyes and offered her wrist to him. He hesitated before taking her wrist. She winced when she felt his teeth sink in but froze when she felt a flash of magic go through her. Cami stood up, seeing the look on her face.

"Davina?"

"Someone's practicing magic. They're trying to find me," the witch said, panic creeping into her voice.

"Then we have to run," Cami said quickly. She walked to her room, grabbing a bag and putting a couple of pairs of clothes, just enough for a couple of nights. She walked back into the living room, tossing anything important in.

"There is no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone's looking for me-the witches, Marcel, Klaus," Davina rattled off, following her.

"My uncle will know what to do," Cami promised.

"Cami-,"

"I mean, he has to know some of what's going on in this town, right?"

"Cami, stop-,"

"Unless he's been compelled," she continued, pacing.

"He knows," Davina practically shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"He knows. He works with Marcel. They're practically friends, I hear them talk. He knows everything," Davina said sympathetically. Cami blinked and looked at Josh waveringly.

"No. He would've told me if he knew the witches put a hex on my brother," she whispered surely. Davina said nothing, looking at Josh who looked at the floor.

"He knows?"

"Cami-," Davina began.

"Oh my _God_ he knows," Cami whispered with realization. She slumped over to the couch, staring off into nothing. Davina bit her lip and headed over to her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you guys seriously need to go, like now. Plane, train, automobile, whatever. Take my car, it's parked down at the docks. I'll text you where," Josh said.

"Put your number in Cami's phone. Most of the Quarter is shut down right now, we'll have to walk. And the sun is taking forever to go down," Davina took a deep breath, walking over to him.

"Hey, no tears," Josh smiled. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Promise you'll met us as soon as it gets dark out?" She murmured into his chest.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just don't let them find you," Josh rubbed her arm comfortingly. Davina smiled and nodded.

* * *

**(the Abattoir Courtyard)**

Hayley walked around the courtyard, trying to ignore the two vampires following her.

"I know Klaus told you to follow me, but does that really mean you have to follow me to the bathroom?" she asked rhetorically. Her answer was the two crossing their arms over their chests. She was about to say something else when her phone rang. She pulled it out, furrowing her eyebrows when the screen flashed the words "Sophie Deveraux".

"Give me two minutes, it's my gynecologist," Hayley lied before walking out, heading into the garage. She closed the door behind her before pressing the answered phone to her ear.

"What the hell do you want?"

_"I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen. Everything is about to change. Davina's on the loose."_

"Figured that out on your own, huh? Remind me again why I should give a damn?"

_"I need something from you so that the witches can complete the Harvest."_

"On what planet would I help you witches get more power? All you've done is hex me left and right."

_"You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest, our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family."_

"What do you know about my family?"

_"You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline. Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form," _Sophie said knowingly.

"And I should keep listening to you because...?"

_"Because my bloodline executed that curse. Help me complete the Harvest and I'll undo the curse for you," _the witch promised.

"But what can I do?"

_"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste DuBois. I believe you and she have a friend in common?"_

"Elijah," Hayley sighed.

_"Story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you have to do is find out where."_

Hayley said nothing and hung up with a sigh.

* * *

**(Main Street, French Quarter)**

"There's people everywhere," Davina muttered as she and Cami navigated through the festival, Davina holding a mask to her face.

"Just keep walking, no one knows it you," Cami said.

"Cami-," Davina stopped suddenly when she saw Klaus materialize on the street in front of them, afraid of him seeing her or hearing her voice and recognizing it.

"We have to get off this street," Cami muttered, gripping Davina's hand, rushing them off a side street.

* * *

"Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything," Marcel said quietly to Elijah. He barely had time to nod before Klaus appeared in front of them.

"Ah, you two look rather cozy," the hybrid smirked.

"Hardly, I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time," Marcel corrected.

"You don't like festivals?" Klaus questioned.

"I don't see why not? Who doesn't love a street fair?" Rebekah asked rhetorically, popping up between Elijah and Klaus.

"Sister, come to help us find our stray?"

"We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?" Rebekah smirked back.

"For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her," Klaus said knowingly.

"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?" Elijah wondered. Klaus just smirked and turned around, walking around his siblings and Marcel.

"Timothy," the hybrid put a hand on the teenager's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Might I have a word?"

* * *

**(Cami's Apartment)**

"Cami! It's me. Again. Stalking you. Look, just really need to know where you guys are so I can meet you before the sun comes up. Again," Josh said nervously as he paced. His phone beeped and he pulled back to see an unknown number. He raised his eyebrows questioningly but put it to his ear.

"Uh, hello?"

_"Joshua, my most disappointing minion. I suspected you wouldn't answer the call were it from_ me," Klaus said knowingly from the other line.

"Klaus. Hey. What up? Guess what, I just moved to Turkey. Weirdly, they don't eat turkey here. Go figure," he joked nervously.

_"You're lying. In fact Marcel and I were just chatting about your failed double agent status, and we've surmised that you're likely still in town and in the company of a friend-a young, angry witch."_

"Nope. Nope. No witches here. Totally digging Turkey, though," Josh continued.

_"Are you really going to leave Davina's fiddler soul mate, Timothy alone with me? Oh, Josh. What would she think of that? I assure you I just wanna talk to her. Tim and I will be at the compound. I really do hope she comes home soon._

* * *

**(St. Anne's Church)**

"We should keep moving. How long do we have to wait?" Davina asked as they entered the church.

"Give it a few minutes, then I'll check to see if the coast is clear," Cami said, picking up her vibrating phone.

"Josh, sorry I missed your calls," she paused.

"What?"

_"Look, I didn't want to tell you, but I know Klaus. If Davina doesn't show up, he'll kill Tim," _Josh said from the other line.

"We'll think of something. Make your way to the Quarter. Stay hidden. We'll text you when we have a plan," Cami promised before hanging up.

"I have to go," Davina said, panicked.

"Davina-,"

"I can't let Tim die!"

She froze when she felt another flash of magic.

"What's wrong?"

"The witches," Davina muttered before the church doors opened with a loud bang. The witches entered, chanting.

"NO!" Davina screamed as Cami was sent flying back.

The church began to tremble as Davina raised her hands, the witches, including Sabine were raised off the ground. With a scream, she twisted her wrists and their necks snapped. They dropped abruptly to the ground. She turned and kneeled next to Cami.

"Cami?" Davina whispered. She saw Cami's shoulders rise and fall, signifying that she was breathing. Letting a deep breath go, she rose and turned to the open church doors, only to see a figure standing in the middle.

"_Davina_," the figure whispered her name with a smile.

"_Davina, Davina, Davina_," the figure sauntered forward, heels clicking against the ground. The figure appeared in the form of the woman.

"Time to have a little chat, sweet thing," she offered her hand to the witch.

"Come."

* * *

**(Mikaelson Mansion)**

Hayley entered the house, the two vampires _still_ following her.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes. Give me two minutes, please?" she asked, leaving them in the foyer. She walked into one of Elijah's studies, pulling over one of his chests full of the journals he had kept over the years. She thumbed through them, counting the years in her head. Finally reaching the right one, she pulled it out and set in her lap, checking over her shoulder to check that the vampires couldn't see her from where they stood, and began leafing through the journal.

_"_Celeste entrances me...She is perfection...She is dead. Even as the sun rises, I see only night. But for the promise I made to her, that in death, I would bury her far from the mayhem of witches, vampires, and men..."__

"I am so sorry, Elijah," she murmured as she continued reading.

_"...Invidia has returned to us, abandoning her sisters for the time being. She, like my siblings has gone down a very dark path in her magic. She is even worse than Kol, my youngest brother, in her vengeance and taste for blood. She craves for power, as Niklaus does. Her sisters say it is the magic controlling her, but I believe it is something much darker. _

_Desire."_

Hayley blew out a breath. She felt bad enough invading his thoughts about Celeste, but now here she was reading about some girl obviously important to his family.

Going back into the chest, she searched for any page with the name 'Invidia'.

* * *

**(The French Quarter)**

Davina hurried through the streets, trying her best to weave through the crowd of the still on-going festival, trying not to think about the short conversation she'd had with the blonde woman earlier.

Feeling someone grab her arm, she prepared to scream when Josh's tall, lanky form appeared.

"Hey, it's just me. Don't like, melt me," Josh said, quickly letting go of her arm and stepping back.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be hidden," Davina panted, looking around to make sure she didn't see anyone who recognized them.

"Yeah. So are you, remember, but you're kind of working that whole 'girl on a mission' look that makes me nervous. Are you sure that you really want to mess with, like, the baddest dude in all of history?"

"He messed with me when he took Tim. I'll kill him, all of them," Davina promised.

"Davina, Originals can't be killed," Josh said, giving her a look that said she was crazy.

"Maybe they can. I have so much power, I've never felt anything like it before. It's growing, gathering inside me. I'm strong, Josh," she said excitedly.

"If you kill them, then-," Josh stopped himself, biting his lip while Davina looked at him worriedly.

"What?"

"If you're gonna do it, don't hold back. You hit them with all you got," he said. Davina smiled and quickly disappeared.

"That was very sweet, not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die, too, very noble," Rebekah said, suddenly appearing, making the vampire jump.

"Problem is, she goes after my brother, she'll be the one who ends up dead. A very unnecessary end to an already tragic story. Perhaps you'd like to help me help her," she offered with a smirk.

* * *

**(the Abattoir)**

"Where's Rebekah gotten off to?" Klaus wondered.

"It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about, and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?" Elijah questioned.

"One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come," the hybrid stated.

"Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?" the original asked, glancing up at the teenager.

"Ha! It's a fair point, Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please. That's a good lad," Klaus smiled and turned to Marcel.

"Took you long enough to spread the word."

"Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment," Elijah murmured.

"All that matters is, I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking," Marcel said, looking at the both of them.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance. Hello, love," Klaus smirked at the witch who stood not far from them.

"Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you," he added, looking up at the teenager who stopped playing.

"Davina?" Tim called nervously.

"You got me here. Now let him down," Davina said, tilting her chin up determinedly.

"Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

"What did I say, Klaus? I got this," Marcel muttered before turning to look at the teenage witch.

"D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right," Marcel said soothingly.

"How, by threatening my friend?" Davina sneered.

"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, But I do always get results," Klaus smirked.

"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are-an animal," she broke his bones with her magic as if he were transforming into a wolf. He screamed and fell, arching his back painfully.

"A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" she raised her hand, making him raise his head, his eyes gold and veins appearing under his eyelids, his teeth lengthened.

"That's enough of you," Davina sneered, snapping his neck with a twist of her wrist.

"Davina, you don't have to do this," Elijah said complacently.

"You-you looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to help me," Davina said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes with betrayal think in her voice.

"Listen to me," he said loudly, holding a hand out.

"You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" she snarled, twisting her wrist. Elijah's eyes widened as his hands went to his throat and he began to choke on blood, rising up his throat. He fell to his knees, convulsing.

"And you-I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me," she whispered.

"You're wrong-,"

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze," she mused painfully.

"I care. I took you in like you were my own blood," Marcel argued. She did nothing, staring at him painfully.

He gasped suddenly as a wooden stake appeared out of his chest and he was thrown to the side. In his place was Rebekah.

"Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat? Now, that is impressive, and well-deserved, in my opinion. Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you."

As she finished, Josh walked into the courtyard, making Davina gasp.

"Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here," Davina pleaded. Rebekah grabbed him by his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Josh shouted.

"Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend. But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, and, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's ok, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you," Rebekah called to the boy.

"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam," he said nervously.

"Then don't climb, silly. Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump," Rebekah said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked around hesitantly before jumping. Rebekah held her arms out, easily catching him. He let out a deep breath and went to Davina.

"I'll explain everything, I promise," she said to him before looking at Rebekah.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her.

"Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends," Rebekah said.

* * *

**(the woods)**

_"Look, Sophie, I told you everything that I found," _Hayley said through the phone.

"You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings. News flash-that was 200 years ago. They're all just trees now," the witch snarked with rolled eyes.

_"You want to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer. Have a little faith. You can do this_._"_ The witch sighed and hung up before looking around the woods.

"Ok. Please, please help me. I'm trying to do the right thing," she said before murmuring a spell, hopefully to lead her to the right place.

* * *

**(the Garden)**

"Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry...and I'm not helping," Josh said, catching the look Tim was giving him.

"You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example," Rebekah motioned to the immobile vampire.

"He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering."

"This is insane," Tim muttered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asked, confused.

"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust," Rebekah told her.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you're gonna be all right. Here. Drink something," Tim offered, holding out a water bottle. Davina smiled thankfully, taking the bottle and sipping it.

"Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback."

Tim started to cough, dropping to his knees.

"Tim?" Davina asked worriedly, kneeling by him.

"Klaus poisoned the water," Rebekah said with realization.

"Tim?" Davina murmured, beginning to waver. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward, Josh just barely catching her.

"Davina? Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

**(St. Anne's Church)**

"Cami, are you all right? Did you eat today? Oh, you must have fainted," Father Kieran said worriedly, crouching down beside Cami who began to wake up.

"Yeah, or I got mystically cold cocked by 3 witches. Where's Davina? Does your friend Marcel know she's here?" Cami asked mockingly.

"Cami, I can explain-,"

"Vampires? Witches? My brother, your nephew, hexed by a could you not tell me?"

"It's complicated. There's a lot you don't understand."

"You hid the truth from me. You let me believe that Sean was crazy, that I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth."

"I was protecting you. You saw what happened to Sean. Cami, please-," he pleaded.

"Get the hell away from me. You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city," she snarled before walking down the marble steps of the alter and the aisles of pews before marching out of the wooden doors.

* * *

**(the Abattoir)**

"Well isn't this monumentally awkward," Elijah muttered as he helped Marcel to his feet.

"Rebekah, where are you?" Klaus sneered into his phone.

_"I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery," _Rebekah growled.

"Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies is you thought she was yours."

_"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working."_

" No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her."

_"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly."_

"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine," Klaus said before hanging up, turning to see both Marcel and Elijah staring at him.

"Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah. I remain as redeemable as ever," he said mockingly.

"So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself," Elijah stated, disdain clear in his voice.

"You know what the worst part is? It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like," Marcel scoffed. Elijah raised his eyebrows in offense but said nothing.

"Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share," Klaus said, tilting his head at Marcel.

"Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first," the Marcel sneered.

* * *

_"Oh, hello. Let me guess, protection spell," Marcel said knowingly as Sabine stood up from the church's ground._

_"You think I'd let a day where witches can do magic pass by without one? They all should've done the same," Sabine stated brushing off her pants as she observed the dead witches lying at their feet._

_"You broke one of my rules, Sabine, and I'm guessing that spell of yours is probably a one-time deal. I'll give you two choices-an immediate reunion with your dearly departed friends, OR, you can do that same spell for a young witch friend of mine," he offered, making Sabine give him a look._

_"Yeah, you probably know which one I'm talking about."_

* * *

"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very clever. I suppose I should be proud," Klaus mused, half proud because Klaus had taught Marcel everything he knew and half angry because he tricked him.

"Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a failsafe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you."

"Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family," Klaus retorted.

"Davina is Marcel's family, Niklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life? You will call Rebekah. You'll tell her that Davina will recover. Do wish the same could be said for that boy," Elijah ordered.

* * *

**(the Garden)**

Davina woke with a gasp, her back arching and shoulders hunching as she rolled over and coughed, trying to get air into her lungs. Turning, she saw Tim lying motionless.

"Tim?" she got on her knees beside, hands going to his chest, and she began to panic when it didn't rise.

"Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone," she sobbed and pleaded, shoving her head into his shoulder, crying freely.

* * *

**(the Abattoir)**

Rebekah shifted, cradling the young witch to her chest.

"Is she okay?" Marcel asked worriedly as he marched quickly to the two.

"She's devastated and exhausted. Where's her room?" Rebekah questioned, ready to side step him.

"No, I got her. I got her," he assured, taking the girl into his arms. He turned and marched up the stairs, disappearing into the compound. Rebekah sighed and turned, ready to go, when she caught Klaus' eyes. Staring for a second before glaring, she turned and marched away.

**It is said that this is a man's world, and sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not.**

* * *

**(Davina's bedroom)**

"She'll never trust me again," Marcel murmured, watching Davina's face as she slept.

" Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust," Elijah told him.

**But women are more resilient than given credit for.**

"These drawings, what are they?" Elijah asked, walking further into room as he saw Davina's canvas and drawings stacked against it.

"She drew those the whole time she was in the attic, said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic. These ones, she called them evil," Marcel said, watching as the wheels turned in Elijah's head.

** And some women, well, let's just say their oppressors had better watch out.**

* * *

**(the Quarter)**

Klaus marched through the streets of the Quarter, watching as the ends of the festival died out.

"Surprised to see me? After all, you did compel me to leave town," Cami said knowingly as she walked towards him.

"You remember," he stated.

"Chalk one up for decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but it's worth it. Made me realize exactly why I want to stick around. Oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I'll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye, _forever_," she threatened before walking around him.

"Have a nice night," she added.

* * *

**(the Garden)**

"I, too, am resilient, and I'm tired of being oppressed. For 1,000 years, my brother has taken what he wants in whatever way he wants, regardless of the consequences. Marcel seems determined to allow it, and Elijah stands right by his side, futilely awaiting the day that he'll change," Rebekah sighed.

"So men suck. What do you want me to do about it?" Theirry wondered as she fed him yet another blood bag.

"Despite your dire warnings to Marcel, he just can't seem to quit my brother. The two of them stand side by side ruling this city whilst you're left in here to rot. I want you to help me take New Orleans right out from under all of their noses, and I have something they won't see coming, someone on the inside. She's quite the resilient girl herself," Rebekah replied.

"Hope you don't mean me, Beks, cause I'm not on the inside," a voice said from the front of the garden, making Rebekah turn and gasp like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's not possible," she whispered, horror seeping into her voice.

"Oh it's quite possible," the woman grinned.

"It's time to chat, wouldn't you agree?" in a flash, Theirry's neck was snapped and Rebekah was pressed against the wall.

"Missed me?" the woman grinned as Rebekah stared fearfully.

"Invidia."

* * *

**(Bar room in the Abattoir)**

"You okay?" Hayley asked from the doorway. Elijah didn't look up from whatever he was doing but responded.

"I'm better now. How was your day?" he asked politely.

"Killer. What's with the artwork?" she wondered, stepping into the room.

"Davina's sketches. I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition. They seem to suggest something is coming. Something sinister," he pondered just as he set the last page down to form Celeste's face.

"Oh my God-Isn't that..." she gasped quietly in realization.

* * *

**(Celeste's Grave)**

"Hello Celeste," Sophie muttered as she finally stopped digging. Reaching down to pull the coffin door up, she paused.

It was empty.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies. So, I'm posting this really late and I was hoping to post earlier but my computer crashed earlier in the middle of writing this and I had to keep going back and forth and ugghhh. **

**Please review, favorite and alert sweethearts :)**

**If anyone's actually reading this.**


End file.
